Du temps, des gens et du thé
by CaptainePoppins
Summary: Minerva McGonagall, s'était le souvenir d'un chignon serré et d'une stature droite, d'un reflet sur des lunettes carrées, d'un miaulement agacé et d'un tapotement sur un bureau en bois, d'une pile de livre qui s'écrase sur le sol et d'un chapeau pointu. Mais qu'en est-il de sa vie, que l'on ne mentionne jamais ? Préparez-vous une tasse de thé car c'est une longue histoire.
1. Chapitre I

_Bonjour, bonsoir_

 _Je vais prendre quelques minutes pour expliquer le concept de cette fiction avant de vous laisser vous lancer dans la lecture. Promis, ce ne sera pas trop long._

 _L'idée est en soi très simple, vous allez peut-être trouvez ça… peut-être pas ennuyeux mais répétitif. Mais après tout vous être libre de continuer ou non votre lecture ! Donc, l'idée. Ecrire de très courts chapitres – entre deux et cinq pages – sur la vie de Minerva, de son entrée à Poudlard à sa mort. Chaque chapitre tournant autour d'un thème commun : le thé. Yep, dans chaque chapitre, vous trouverez une référence plus ou moins importante au thé. Il y aura des redondances, mais cela m'a permis de cibler un peu plus les moments choisit dans la vie de Minerva._

 _Sans inventions, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai écrit selon les informations données par J.K. Rowling dans Pottermore. Donc si vous ne connaissez pas la vie de Minerva, vous avez deux choix : lire cette fiction en découvrant sans trop de détails, ou bien je vous propose d'aller faire un tour sur Pottermore ou Wiki Harry Potter où vous trouverez un résumé._

 _Ensuite, Minerva n'a pas eu une vie très simple, donc une bonne partie des chapitres seront un peu lourds et tristes. Et Minerva étant un personnage assez complexe, certains des chapitres se basant plus sur ses pensées peuvent parfois partir un peu dans tous les sens – ça veut globalement dire que je n'ai pas eu le courage de les reprendre. No comment. Mais je vous rassure, d'autres seront sur des tons un peu plus légers. Après tout, Minerva a bien eu une vie en dehors de Poudlard et avait par ailleurs beaucoup de nièces et de neveux avec qui jouer !_

 _Enfin, cette fanfiction sera publiée sur deux cycles : pré-HP et durant les évènements de HP. Le 1er cycle étant terminé, je le poste maintenant._

 _Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. J'espère sincèrement que ces petits chapitres vous plairont._

* * *

 **CYCLE 1**

* * *

 **I. Nous avons un chapeauflou dans la famille**

— Et qu'as-tu ressenti en entendant ton nom ?

Minerva tapota le bout de ses doigts sur la tasse brûlante et fit mine de boire une gorgée – le thé était encore bien trop chaud. A première vue, cela avait été de la peur. Son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge et elle avait cru vomir sur l'instant. Mais elle s'était dignement avancée sur l'estrade pour s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret, à côté de ce grand homme debout qui la fixait avec un regard pétillant. Alors, au fond, ça n'avait pas été de la peur. Pas _réellement_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Pas elle, non.

— De l'appréhension, répondit-elle finalement en hochant la tête.

Puis elle but une gorgée de thé, plus pour se donner un air sérieux que pour apprécier le breuvage – d'ailleurs, elle se brûla la langue et ses yeux brillèrent un instant de larmes. Sa mère se mit à rire doucement et même son père s'accorda un petit sourire. Minerva posa sa tasse sur un de ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec le rebord doré, contenant avec succès son excitation. Après tout, elle n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis sa première rentrée à l'école de magie Poudlard, et elle avait tant de choses à leur raconter. Son père ayant interdit toute correspondance – à cause des hiboux, vraiment… – Minerva n'avait rien pu leur dire de cette rentrée, ni de ses premiers cours. Et la première chose qu'avait voulu savoir sa mère lorsque la petite fille était rentrée pour les vacances de Noël avait été l'instant de la répartition.

— Et que t'as dit le Choixpeau ?

— Eh bien, dit Minerva avec une certaine fierté, en fait, il a longtemps hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

— Longtemps, c'est-à-dire ? fit Isobel en se penchant vers sa fille, les yeux pétillants.

A côté d'elle, Robert ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt de sa femme pour ce genre de détail. Selon elle, Minerva était une enfant brillante et allait devenir une sorcière hors du commun. Il ne pouvait pas en redire grand-chose, au vu de son peu de connaissance sur ce monde. Aussi, il se contenta de sourire un peu plus et de boire calmement son thé – c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, à chaque fois que la magie était abordée : boire son thé en silence et sourire à sa fille et à sa femme.

— Quelques minutes, répondit la petite fille sans pouvoir empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un grand sourire. Cinq, en fait.

Isobel laissa échapper un cri de joie. Sa tasse de thé se renversa sur le tapis lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller embrasser sa fille sur les deux joues.

— C'est magnifique, ma chérie ! s'écria Isobel en serrant Minerva dans ses bras. Oh, Robert, tu te rends compte ?

— Pas très bien, non, répondit-il avec un air désolé.

Robert se baissa pour ramasser la tasse qui gisait, vide, sur le tapis.

— Oh, laisse-donc cela, dit la sorcière en tirant sa baguette magique qu'elle agita avec un air complètement désintéressé.

La tasse quitta les mains de Robert pour retrouver sa place sur le plateau d'argent et un clin d'œil, le tapis était propre. Le tout sous le regard attentif et mal à l'aise du moldu, qui ne se sentait soudain absolument pas à sa place – comme à chaque fois que sa femme faisait de la magie.

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer, reprit Isobel comme si tout était très normal – après tout, c'était tout à fait normal pour elle. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai parlé des différentes maisons qui formaient l'école ? Bien, continua-t-elle alors que son mari hochait lentement la tête. Pour répartir les nouveaux élèves, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen.

Minerva laissa sa mère expliquer à son père ce qu'était un Choixpeau et le grand concept de la répartition. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son thé, qui refroidissait doucement. Cette répartition s'était admirablement bien passée, après tout.

Le Choixpeau de Gryffondor avait passé plus de cinq minutes à analyser chacun de ses souvenirs, et plusieurs fois il avait failli crier le nom de Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle, ou celui de Gryffondor, sans jamais vraiment se décider. Il lui avait même parlé de sa mère. Combien elle-même pouvait lui ressembler et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli à Serdaigle. En Minerva il retrouvait Isobel et son amour pour la connaissance, et c'était essentiellement pour cela qu'il voulait l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Mais elle avait quelque chose en plus. Un quelque chose qui fit qu'elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor.

Ces quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard avait été merveilleux. Elle avait dévoré livre sur livre, s'était trouvé un refuge dans la bibliothèque, une passion dans les cours de ce vieux professeur de métamorphose, et un intérêt tout particulier à ce sport qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois, le Quiddicht. Quant à se faire des amis… A vrai dire, Minerva n'avait jamais vraiment cherché la compagnie. A Poudlard, elle était souvent considérée comme une miss je-sais-tout, mais on ne l'embêtait pas pour autant. Certains commentaires étaient lâchés de ci, de là, mais elle passait toujours outre. _Ils sont jaloux, c'est tout_. Plusieurs fois, elle avait essayé de s'intéresser aux conversations des filles de son âge, mais elle s'ennuyait à coup sûr à chaque nouvel essai. Et puis, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux avec la seule compagnie des livres, dans la bibliothèque.

— Minerva est ce que l'on appelle un _chapeauflou_ , continua sa mère alors que Robert semblait de plus en plus perdu et avait complètement oublié son thé, à présent froid. Un terme un peu archaïque, si vous voulez mon avis. Enfin ! Cela veut surtout dire que le Choixpeau a eu quelque complication à la placer dans une maison.

— Bien, fit Robert puis : euh, j'imagine. Oui ?

— Cela veut dire que notre Minerva est spéciale, répondit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule.

La petite fille lui rendit son sourire. Mais si sa mère semblait terriblement fière, le regard de son père n'exprimait que… quoi ? Un désintérêt ? Non, elle n'irait pas jusque-là, mais peut-être un manque d'importance total, comme si tout cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. Minerva le regarda tremper ses lèvres dans son thé pour se rendre compte qu'il était froid. Isobel le réchauffa d'un coup de baguette magique, et Minerva se sentit triste face au trouble de son père.

Il ne détestait pas la magie, non. Mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Il ne l'aimait pas parce que c'était une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Comment aimer la magie alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir la joie de voir une plume s'élever sous l'impulsion d'un sort bien utilisé ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse : il ne pouvait pas. Minerva ne lui en voulait pas, oh non. Mais elle se sentait triste, car un gouffre se creusait entre eux, parce qu'elle appartenait au même monde que sa mère. Mais le plus difficile était sûrement qu'hormis ses pouvoirs magiques, Minerva était le portrait craché de son père. Tout, dans son attitude et dans son caractère, rappelait Robert. Et ses deux parents s'en rendaient bien compte, ce qui amusait sa mère et attristait son père.

— Tes professeurs sont-ils intéressants ? demanda Isobel en se tournant à nouveau vers sa fille. Le professeur Binns est-il toujours là ?

— Oui, répondit posément la fillette, il est toujours là. Et franchement, il n'est pas vraiment intéressant…

Minerva se mit à rougir mais le rire de sa mère la détendit.

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'était pareil de mon temps, la rassura-t-elle.

— Les sorciers peuvent vivre plus longtemps que nous, enfin, que les moldus ? demanda Robert et l'idée semblait lui être complètement outrageante. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas si vieille, ma chérie, mais tout de même.

— Le professeur Binns est un fantôme, papa, précisa calmement Minerva en se disant que ce n'était peut-être pas mieux.

Juste après avoir appris que sa femme – et accessoirement sa fille tout juste née – était une sorcière, il avait souvent réagit par un éclat de rire à certaine précision de sa femme sur le monde des sorciers, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une blague, mais une extraordinaire – du moins pour lui – vérité. Aujourd'hui, il se contentait seulement de répondre « évidemment » ou « bien sûr » et replongeait dans un silence maladroit. Isobel essuya son intervention avec un sourire doux et se remit à interroger Minerva :

— Et qu'aimes-tu le plus ? Raconte-moi donc !

— Eh bien, il y a ce professeur en métamorphose, euh, le professeur Dumbledore, précisa-t-elle. Il est passionnant. Tout semble facile, avec lui.

— C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu es brillante, se permit d'ajouter sa mère ce qui fit rougir la jeune Minerva. Et que penses-tu du Quiddicht ?

Minerva se serait sûrement mise à discourir sur ce fameux jeu auquel elle portait tant de curiosité si la sonnette n'avait pas retentit dans la grande maison, la stoppant net. Robert se leva précipitamment en regardant la grande pendule qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

— Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! s'écria-t-il en panique. Ce doit être les Borthwick, j'avais promis de les recevoir à cinq heures !

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Isobel et Minerva n'avait plus besoin d'aucune précision quant à ce qu'elles devaient alors faire. Ce genre de conversation se terminait toujours ainsi, un violent retour au monde des moldus, qui, ici, primait sur leur monde à elles. Avec un sourire las pour sa fille, Isobel rangea sa baguette magique là où personne ne pourrait tomber malencontreusement dessus – cela provoquerait bien trop de question.

— Termine ton thé, Minerva, dit sa mère en caressant doucement la joue de sa fille.

Elle se dépêcha d'obéir, puis rejoignit rapidement sa petite chambre. Au fil des années, elle avait fini par comprendre que si sa mère était relativement respectée dans le village, sa présence à elle n'était pas toujours bien vue. Et puis, bientôt, ses frères recevraient à leur tour une lettre de Poudlard et il faudrait annoncer à son père que ses trois enfants étaient sorciers. Mais cela passerait mieux aux yeux du monde, car ils étaient des garçons et Robert dira certainement que ses deux grands fils s'en étaient allé à Glasgow pour faire des études. Elle, elle n'était qu'une fille et après tout, que fait-on avec un prénom pareil, n'est-ce-pas ?


	2. Chapitre II

**II. Ce sera le bon vieux temps**

Lorsque Minerva se réveilla la première fois, elle crut d'abord s'étouffer. L'air ne voulait étrangement pas entrer dans ses poumons et la douleur se répandit dans sa poitrine comme une traînée de poudre. Elle sentit ses bras marteler ce qui devait être un matelas et s'agripper vainement à un drap dans des gestes nerveux et saccadés, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Elle se redressa sèchement en cherchant l'air, les yeux révulsés par la panique.

A peine entendait-elle une voix crier que « bon sang mais faites quelque chose ! ». Finalement, une douce chaleur s'empara un instant de son corps et ce fut comme si on avait ouvert une fenêtre : ses poumons se remplirent d'un seul coup, et finalement, elle respirait.

Cependant, une autre douleur apparut, quelque part dans sa poitrine, et elle retomba dans l'inconscience. Au moins, elle ne mourrait pas étouffée.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Minerva n'avait presque plus mal dans la poitrine et respirait normalement. En revanche, il lui semblait qu'on martelait son crâne à coup de cognard tant la migraine qui s'était emparée d'elle était forte. Et la lumière du jour qui s'engouffrait par les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie n'aidait pas vraiment.

La jeune fille essaya de se remémorer les évènements qui avaient précédé son inconscience – et accessoirement, cette immense douleur dans la poitrine dont elle attendait quelques explications –, mais la migraine était trop forte pour réfléchir, et tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, c'est appeler d'une toute petite voix Madame Pomfresh. Elle se sentait terriblement pathétique, ainsi, mais au fond, elle n'y pouvait pas grande chose. L'infirmière arriva presqu'instantanément et se mit à râler de bon cœur.

— On n'a pas idée de laisser des joueurs aussi violents sur le terrain, bougonnait-elle en remplissant un verre d'un liquide que Minerva ne tenait absolument pas à boire. Tous les ans c'est la même chose ! Un jour, quelqu'un finira par en mourir et ah ! personne ne pourra dire que je n'avais pas prévenu ! Tenez, c'est pour la migraine, ajouta-t-elle en lui flanquant le verre dans les mains.

Minerva grimaça discrètement mais avala le breuvage sans faire d'histoires. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par une… par un… enfin une sorte de liquide brunâtre, comme un thé qu'on aurait laissé infuser trop longtemps et qui sentait terriblement mauvais, n'est-ce-pas ! Et puis, la pauvre femme semblait déjà bien assez proche de la crise de nerf. Le goût était… indéfinissable. Et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas non plus y réfléchir trop longtemps. Minerva ne put retenir la grimace et le frisson de dégoût qui la parcourut lorsqu'elle tendit le verre vide à l'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh se saisit du verre avec un air pincé.

— Humpf, lâcha-t-elle. Au moins, vous ne râlez pas, c'est déjà ça. Vous avez de la visite, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Minerva tourna vivement la tête – trop vivement, et elle fut prise de vertiges – sans vraiment savoir sur qui elle espérait tomber. Aussi fut-elle assez heureuse lorsqu'elle reconnut sa mère. Accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore, visiblement.

— Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? dit-elle en lui embrassant les deux joues.

— Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête, marmonna Minerva avec humeur.

Isobel s'assit sur le bord du lit en riant.

— Eh bien, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, après tout, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu désolé. Tu nous as fait un peu peur, je dois t'avouer.

— Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? demanda Minerva en se souvenant de son premier réveil un peu violent.

— Tout à l'heure ? fit sa mère, puis : oh, tu veux dire hier, et Minerva lui jeta un regard agacé. En tombant de ton balais tu t'es brisé quelques côtes, et tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller à ce moment, la potion n'avait pas fini d'agir.

— Mais Poppy a très bien réagit, évidemment, ajouta le professeur Dumbledore en lui rappelant sa présence. Il n'y aura aucunes séquelles, Miss McGonagall, je vous rassure.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête d'un air grave. Minerva se massa doucement les tempes. La potion agissait et comme la migraine s'éloignait doucement, les souvenirs lui revenaient, très nets. La finale de Quidditch avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Minerva n'avait jamais eu aucune honte à penser qu'elle était la meilleure poursuiveuse de son équipe, car c'était un fait accompli. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de ce match, s'était avoir marqué plusieurs fois de suite, sous les hourras de la foule or et rouge. Et puis, alors qu'elle venait de lancer le souaffle une nouvelle fois et marqué à nouveau, elle avait vaguement entendu Miles, un des batteurs, lui crier quelque chose, puis cela avait été le noir total.

— Qui… commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu enrouée.

— Serpentard, répondit presque immédiatement Dumbledore.

L'air de Minerva s'assombrit et elle eut envie de s'enfoncer sous sa couverture pour le reste de la journée. Maudits serpents ! Gryffondor avait perdu la finale – encore une fois – et cela allait être de sa faute !

— J'ai croisé ton équipe devant l'infirmerie, précisa sa mère. Ils m'ont raconté que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse avait lâchement réussit à saisir le vif d'or, mais la faute n'a pas été accordée. Ce sont des serpentards, après tout !

Minerva hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue mais un peu plus consolée, et surprit le sourire amusé de son professeur.

— Il paraît que le batteur des serpentards n'a pas supporté de te voir marquer à chaque fois, continua sa mère avec un sourire un peu carnassier. Certains disent même qu'il voulait viser son propre gardien pour lui faire passer le goût de laisser tant de souaffles traverser les anneaux mais qu'il était tellement mauvais que c'est toi qu'il a eu. En pleine tête, d'ailleurs. »

Ah oui, d'où la migraine alors. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de glousser discrètement. Sa mère savait comment lui redonner le sourire.

— Papa est au courant ? s'enquit la jeune fille et elle grimaça alors que sa mère hochait la tête. J'imagine qu'il doit jurer ses grands dieux que je n'aurais jamais dut jouer à ce jeu _barbare_.

— Minerva ! s'indigna sa mère.

— Le Quidditch n'est _pas_ un jeu barbare, continua-t-elle pourtant. Ce sont les serpentards qui sont barbares. Oh, pardon professeur, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard gênée pour Dumbledore elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'insulter quiconque, serpentards ou non.

— Je n'ai rien entendu, répondit-il avec amusement en s'intéressant brusquement à une fenêtre.

— Hm, écoute, Minerva… commença sa mère en évitant sont regard, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Je vais devoir te laisser, finit-elle par dire précipitamment.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et s'en alla à grands pas sans autres explications, laissant Minerva béate de surprise. C'était-il passé quelque chose pendant sa période d'inconscience que sa mère ne lui disait pas ? Le regard de Minerva pivota de la porte à présent close sur le visage au sourire triste de son professeur.

— Est-ce-que tout va bien ? s'entendit-elle demander avant même de penser que sa question pouvait être vraiment stupide.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança calmement vers le lit. Il joignit ses mains, poussa un long soupir comme pour se donner un peu de courage – ce qui donna à la scène cet air absolument dramatique que Minerva détestait par-dessus tout. Venu de cet homme-là, Minerva se demanda si elle devait commencer à paniquer maintenant. Et puis elle se rendit compte que sa mère était partie en trombe sans lui dire qu'elle parlerait à son père de cette histoire.

En temps normal, lorsqu'un souci concernant la magie arrivait dans la vie de Minerva et qui devait attirer l'attention de ses deux parents, Isobel prenait son temps pour expliquer la situation à son mari avant qu'il ne fasse un choix trop hâtif. Le jour où Minerva avait demandé à ses parents l'autorisation de postuler en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor, par exemple, son père avait d'abord refusé tout net. Isobel avait passé plusieurs jours à tenter de le convaincre que, certes, si le Quiddicht pouvait parfois causer des dommages physiques, s'était une très bonne chose, surtout pour une élève aussi brillante que Minerva. Robert avait fini accepter mais n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé ce jeu – sans grande surprise pour les deux femmes.

Mais cette fois, son père serait absolument contre l'idée que sa fille puisse à nouveau risquer sa vie sur ces « maudits balais volants », et Isobel avait quitté sa fille sans laisser aucun espoir de changer l'avis de son mari. Certes, elle ne voulait pas que le Quiddicht devienne sa carrière future, mais s'était une chose à laquelle elle tenait trop pour totalement l'abandonner au profit d'études plus théoriques.

— Miss McGonagall, commença finalement le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant. Il vous faut savoir que votre accident n'est pas _vraiment_ sans séquelles.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je veux dire, reprit Dumbledore plus calmement encore en sentant la panique naître chez son élève, que ce ne serait guère raisonnable de votre part de jouer à nouveau. Quelques soient les circonstances, ajouta-t-il en la fixant par-dessus ses lunettes. Un nouvel accident pourrait vous être beaucoup plus… douloureux.

Minerva hocha très calmement la tête, mais elle eut l'impression que l'information n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel elle ne cessait de hocher la tête, de haut en bas, comme si ce geste ferait se développer l'information un peu plus vite. Et puis il y eu comme une explosion dans son esprit et soudain, elle comprit. Cette fois, au diable la retenue et l'air digne. Et puis, de toute manière, ses larmes s'étaient misent à couler bien avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de la réalité de sa situation.

Elle hocha une dernière fois la tête en direction de son professeur, puis s'allongea doucement, dos à la porte et au reste de la pièce, en laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement sur l'oreiller, sans un sanglot et sans un remous. Dans son immense tristesse, elle gardait cet orgueil qui lui interdisait les réactions excessives. Pourtant, alors que la potion qu'elle avait avalé plus tôt la plongeait dans un sommeil sans rêve, elle crut à nouveau s'étouffer, et ce n'était pas dû à ses côtes, cette fois-ci, mais au trou béant que la nouvelle venait de creuser dans son cœur. Une douleur plus grande encore que tous les cognards qu'elle aurait pu se prendre dans la tête dans les années à venir.


	3. Chapitre III

**III. Apitoiement**

L'appartement n'était pas si mal.

Elle l'avait d'abord trouvé un peu petit, sans cheminée indépendante – il lui fallait utiliser celle du hall principal, juste à côté de la cour – et assez mal insonorisé. D'ailleurs, le vieux couple de sorciers qui habitait à l'étage du dessous était venu se plaindre très rapidement, mais elle avait réussi à les amadouer avec un ton très sérieux et une tasse de thé accompagnée de tritons au gingembre. Elle leur avait calmement expliqué qu'elle était une personne très discrète et surtout pas bruyante – elle-même détestait le vacarme, après tout.

Elle n'avait pas emmené beaucoup de choses avec elle. Un lit, qui occupait la quasi-totalité de la chambre, et une petite armoire sur laquelle elle avait jeté un sort créant un espace beaucoup plus grand. Le reste des meubles se trouvait dans le salon. Deux bibliothèques déjà pleines à craquer, une table couverte de papier, de plume, d'encre et d'une tasse de thé vide, quatre chaises dont deux étaient occupées par une pile de livres, un canapé en chintz rouge ayant déjà bien vécu et une vieille commode que sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'elle emporte. Lorsque Minerva s'était rendu compte que la commode était aussi ensorcelée pour contenir un nombre presque infini d'objets, tant le sort était puissant, elle avait compris pourquoi le meuble était resté tout ce temps dans un placard au fond de la maison. Isobel devait sûrement tenir ça de sa propre mère mais n'avait pas voulu que son mari soit dérangé par la magie.

Assise un peu sèchement sur son vieux canapé, une tasse de thé – froid – dans la main, Minerva réfléchissait. Bientôt un mois qu'elle avait déménagé à Londres maintenant, et ce problème la taraudait à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez elle. Ce soir-là, à peine rentrée de son nouvel emploi au Ministère, elle s'était servi un thé puis s'était assise. Une heure plus tard, le thé était froid et Minerva réfléchissait toujours. Elle s'accorda une nouvelle minute d'hésitation puis, avec un soupir résolu, elle se releva, jeta son thé et se mit au travail : non, décidément, la table sous la plus grande fenêtre de l'appartement – il n'y en avait que trois en tout et pour tout – ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

La table et les chaises trouvèrent une place dans un coin de la pièce, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche du minuscule vestibule mal éclairé les bibliothèques furent alignées sur un même pan de mur, donnant à la pièce un semblant de grandeur la commode magique, elle, fut placée sous la grande fenêtre, qui déversait à présent toute sa lumière d'un ciel Londonien grisâtre sur le plancher. Elle déplaça les meubles du bout de sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre dirige une symphonie. Aucun raclement malséant ne résonna sur le plancher pour déranger les voisins et les meubles se mouvaient dans la pièce avec une lenteur exagérée et un silence religieux. C'était tout juste si la poussière ne s'était pas figée pour admirée ce ballet de belle magie – mais il n'y avait pas de poussière chez Minerva McGonagall !

La sorcière utilisa une heure supplémentaire pour trier – une troisième fois – ses livres, si bien qu'ils finirent par tous rentrer proprement dans les deux bibliothèques. Puis elle métamorphosa le vieux miroir de sa salle de bain en quelque chose de plus décent, en ramassa un morceau brisé pour le transformer à son tour en très grand miroir baroque qu'elle accrocha sur un mur vide du salon, en face des bibliothèques, juste au-dessus du vieux canapé. Avec un dernier arrangement dans sa petite cuisine, l'appartement devint tout à fait vivable.

Alors que le soir tombait calmement sur l'Angleterre, Minerva couvrit les coins de la pièce principale de bougies et bientôt, une lumière chaude se rependit dans l'espace. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à placer une plante verte sur cette commode, et ce serait parfait, vraiment.

Epuisée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui émit un craquement sinistre. Ce n'était que le bois, un peu trop vieux, qui gémissait sous le poids de l'âge, mais le son se répercuta dans l'esprit de Minerva et soudain, elle pleurait. Il n'y a rien à faire, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle-même.

Un mois qu'elle avait orgueilleusement retenue sa douleur – un mois qu'elle vivait dans le déni. Il avait suffi d'une journée un peu trop fatigante, de collègues un peu trop superficiels et d'un canapé un peu trop vieux pour la faire craquer. Elle pouvait à peine mettre cette crise de larmes malvenues sur le compte d'un mal du pays. Bien sûr, ses parents lui manquaient, mais elle était heureuse dans ce monde _magique_. Bien sûr, ses frères lui manquaient, mais elle en avait assez de recevoir par hiboux leurs devoirs de métamorphose à faire parce qu'ils ne prenaient pas le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui lui brisait le cœur, c'était sa bêtise. Combien elle avait été stupide et naïve. Et amoureuse. Dougal lui manquait, s'était un trou dans son cœur et des nuits sans sommeil. Et lorsqu'elle dormait, elle revivait sans cesse cette demande en mariage au beau milieu d'un champ et le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Lorsque ce matin-là, Minerva était retourné le voir pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'épouser, il avait tenté de la retenir. Il avait évoqué l'amour qu'ils se portaient, le bonheur qu'ils pourraient vivre et la famille qui serait leur futur. Mais Minerva était une sorcière, et elle avait choisi la magie plutôt que l'amour. Pendant dix-huit longues années, la jeune femme avait vu sa mère contrainte de regarder sa magie se rouiller avec l'âge tant elle ne pouvait l'utiliser, et s'était une chose que Minerva ne pourrait simplement pas supporter. Elle voulait vivre à côté d'une bougie lévitant à un mètre du sol pour mieux éclairer son livre et sentir le flux magique parcourir son corps lorsqu'elle tentait un sort un peu plus puissant. Elle avait déjà perdue le Quiddicht, elle ne pouvait pas perdre la magie.

Alors elle avait perdu Dougal.

Elle avait cru pouvoir passer outre ses sentiments et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas. La solitude la cernait à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit. Et ses collègues qui la regardait d'un œil tordu parce qu'elle était la fille d'un moldu lui renvoyait l'histoire de sa mère en plein visage. Et bien sûr, sa propre histoire à elle. Ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas _oublier_? Oublier son amour pour Dougal, oublier Dougal. Oublier ce futur qu'elle s'était un court instant imaginé, aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait et entouré d'enfants joyeux. Oublier qu'elle avait brisé un cœur en plus du sien. Oublier beaucoup de chose.

Minerva bondit sur ses pieds et essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sans fin sur ses joues. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle se fit chauffer un nouveau thé.

Elle était Minerva McGonagall et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre pour une histoire d'amour ratée. Aussi, alors que l'eau chauffait en sifflant doucement, elle tenta de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait pu haïr dans cette vie moldue qu'avait été celle de sa mère. Les souvenirs vinrent avec une facilité déconcertante et lorsque l'eau fut assez chaude, Minerva se sentait déjà mieux. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait évité en refusant de laisser place à la passion dans sa vie, et c'était une bonne chose, vraiment. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que Dougal n'était pas son père, que s'était une autre époque et que les choses auraient pu être bien différentes, mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête.

Minerva retira la bouilloire du feu. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle abandonna l'eau bouillante et retourna dans son salon. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit voleter une feuille de papier, une plume et de l'encre en s'asseyant et se mit à rédiger une courte lettre. Puis elle se saisit de sa cape, l'attacha autour de son cou, roula la lettre et quitta son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle descendit les marches à toute allure et tant pis si elle faisait trop de bruit. En traversant la cour, elle tomba sur un voisin qui, semblait-il, revenait de sa journée de travail.

— Vous vous sentez bien ma petite ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ralentissait le pas pour le saluer. Vous avez l'air toute bouleversée.

— Je me sens très bien merci, bonsoir, répliqua-t-elle sèchement pour le planter là et disparaître dans une autre partie de la résidence.

Après une nouvelle volée de marches, elle se retrouva dans la volière. Une violente odeur de fiente et de renfermé l'assaillit immédiatement et elle se dépêcha de nouer son message à la patte de l'oiseau le plus proche et de le laisser prendre son envol.

— Bien, songea-t-elle en retournant calmement chez elle. D'ici une petite heure, Filius sera probablement là.

En se servant une nouvelle tasse de thé, Minerva se sentit ridicule. Elle avait un appartement, un travail tout à fait respectable – malgré ces quelques collègues à la limite du supportables –, elle était jeune et douée et elle réussirait dans la vie, à coup sûr. Pourquoi diable devrait-elle se mettre dans un tel état pour une histoire passée, vraiment ? Elle n'en parlerait plus, à partir de ce jour. Elle n'y penserait plus. C'était effacé de son esprit, cela n'avait pas existé. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, sa seule erreur de jeunesse, et hormis elle et Dougal, Merlin seul savait qu'elle existait.

Lorsque Filius débarqua chez elle, l'air inquiet, Minerva était parfaitement remise et l'accueillit en très bon hôte. Mais si la raison dirigeait à nouveau sa vie, elle avait peine à ne pas entendre les morceaux de son cœur brisé jouer au creux de sa poitrine.


	4. Chapitre IV

**IV. Tous les chemins mènent à Poudlard**

— Et alors, vous avez refusé cette promotion.

Ce n'était pas une question. Les nouvelles allaient diablement vites. Minerva évita le regard scrutateur et surtout bleu d'Albus Dumbledore et préféra fixer un tableau endormi, les lèvres pincées par l'agacement et la gêne. Elle n'était pas sans ambition et cet homme-là le savait très bien. Et puis elle n'avait pas à se justifier, bon sang !

— Jeune, douée et la promesse d'un avenir brillant, continua-t-il pourtant et sans même le voir, elle savait qu'il souriait discrètement dans sa barbe. Des sorciers auraient tués pour obtenir une telle offre à un âge aussi jeune, très chère.

— Humpf, fit Minerva en tentant de noyer un sarcasme dans sa tasse de thé.

— Mr Urquart m'a également dit grand bien de vous, bien que cela ne me surprenne pas vraiment, reprit le professeur Dumbledore en accentuant un peu son sourire si bien que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

Mr Urquart. _Elphinstone_ , songea Minerva. Le seul réel ami qu'elle ait vraiment eu durant ces deux années passées à Londres et au Ministère. Le seul réel ami et son chef de service qui plus est. Cela avait fait jaser les collègues, bien sûr. Cette fillette de tous juste vingt ans, douée et nullement dénuée de charme, aussi proche de son supérieur, c'était louche ! Il y avait eu des rumeurs mais Minerva s'était dépêchée de les faire taire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça et pensait qu'une fois ce détail réglé, sa carrière se déroulerait bien mieux. S'était sans compter sur l'immense imagination de ses collègues.

Elle avait eu le droit aux blagues sur les moldus, sur les _intellos_ , sur les saintes-ni-touches, sur les chats, aussi, lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était un animagus, ou bien encore sur la solitude. Minerva savait passer au-dessus de tout cela, mais ça avait fini par la fatiguer, et ce matin même, elle avait envoyé un message à Poudlard, après une longue nuit de réflexion, pour savoir si un poste pouvait lui être offert. Et là voilà qui se trouvait assise dans le bureau de ce nouveau directeur, mais ancien professeur auquel elle avait porté tant d'affection et d'attention. Et qui la fixait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et sa tasse de thé.

— Serais-je indiscret en vous demandant les raisons de ce changement de carrière ? reprit Dumbledore en croisant ses longs doigts sur son bureau.

— La vie de bureau n'était pas pour moi, répondit-elle vaguement, sachant qu'au fond, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais enfin, elle ne savait elle-même pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait tant voulu changer de carrière aussi soudainement. Si cela avait été seulement dû à ces soucis de collègues, elle en aurait parlé à un supérieur – au risque de passer pour une fayote en plus de tout le reste mais qu'importe – ou même changé de service. Après tout, on lui avait maints fois proposé une carrière d'Auror ou un poste au Magenmagot, et même une chronique dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle avait poliment refusé toutes ces propositions.

Et puis il y avait eu cette promotion. Elle lui permettait sans aucun doute de passer à un stade supérieur, et même de quitter cette vie de bureau, et Albus Dumbledore le savait.

Non, ce dont Minerva avait eu besoin, c'était d'un changement.

— Il faut croire que l'on finit par revenir aux sources, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter avec un air crispé.

C'était, en fin de compte, une presque vérité. D'un côté, elle avait choisi Poudlard par défaut, parce qu'elle connaissait terriblement bien l'école et parce qu'elle avait également étudié les programmes scolaires. D'un autre côté, à l'instant où elle avait franchi les portes de cette école – qu'elle avait quittée à peine trois ans auparavant –, elle avait réalisé combien le vieux château lui avait manqué. Elle se sentait bien plus chez elle qu'elle ne se serait jamais sentie à Londres. L'Ecosse était sa maison, _Poudlard_ était sa maison, et il fallait qu'elle obtienne ce poste. Si ce n'était pas le cas… pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, si elle retournait voir Mr Urquart, il lui rendrait son poste avec gratitude, et pourrait même réitérer sa proposition de promotion, mais elle ne le voulait vraiment pas. Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le poste.

— Vous ne regretterez vraiment pas de quitter le Ministère ? demanda finalement Dumbledore en appuyant un peu plus son regard sur elle, si bien qu'elle se sentie totalement écrasée.

— Non, professeur, répondit-elle pourtant en soutenant les yeux bleus.

— Bon, tant mieux, et il termina tranquillement son thé.

Minerva le fixa un instant, sans vraiment trop comprendre, puis osa une question :

— Je… Vous souhaitez procéder à un entretien, je présume ?

Elle s'était préparée. Elle avait même relu certains ouvrages, décrassé un peu sa magie scolaire. Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce bureau, elle n'attendait que ça : le côté sérieux, l'exercice pour savoir si elle convenait ou non au poste.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle, elle avait d'abord été surprise de voir combien Albus Dumbledore seyait au poste de Directeur. Il paraissait majestueux, assit derrière son bureau, un phénix endormi dans le coin de la pièce et une multitude d'objets dont elle n'en connaissait pas l'utilité, pour la moitié, à son grand damne. Alors évidemment, elle avait immédiatement prit peur – honteusement du reste. Elle avait cru qu'il lui demanderait, le visage impassible, de réaliser quelques prouesses magiques, qu'il aurait fixées d'un œil scrutateur. Aussi impressionnée qu'elle était, elle aurait préférée tomber dans cette situation.

Au lieu de ça, le professeur s'était levé, l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, comme si elle était une vieille amie. Il s'était approché et un instant, elle avait presque cru qu'il s'apprêtait à lui claquer une bise sur les deux joues. Fort heureusement, il s'était contenté de lui serrer chaleureusement la main – ce qui était déjà beaucoup – et de la traîner jusqu'à un fauteuil, pour lui servir un thé. Et depuis, elle attendait nerveusement l'instant décisif.

— Comment ? Un entretien ? Oh non, non, répondit-il avec un petit rire. Encore du thé ?

Minerva le fixa, franchement surprise cette fois. Il sourit, avança légèrement sa tête vers l'avant comme pour l'inviter à lui tendre sa tasse. Mécaniquement, la jeune femme acquiesça et sa tasse fut à nouveau pleine du liquide brûlant. Sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais refuser une tasse de thé.

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

Albus releva la tête vers elle avec un « hm » peu attentif.

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en attrapant une plume et un rouleau de parchemin.

— Je pensais que vous m'aviez fait venir pour me faire passer un entretien, répondit-elle, un peu agacée qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

Le professeur signa deux documents, laissant la plume gratter le papier, puis leva vaguement les yeux vers elle.

— Je ne vous ai pas dit ? répondit-il finalement et sans attendre qu'elle réponde : vous avez le poste, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire passer un entretien pour que vous l'obteniez, très chère.

— Mais alors…

\- Juste pour prendre de vos nouvelles, sourit-il. Voici votre contrat, continua-t-il en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous présenter à la mi-août pour commencer votre travail. Ce fut un plaisir, Miss McGonagall. Je suis sûr que vous serez une merveilleuse enseignante.

Minerva saisit le parchemin, bouche bée, sans savoir quoi rétorquer. Albus Dumbledore l'avait convoquée à Poudlard pour boire un thé. Certes elle avait obtenu un poste de professeur à Poudlard sans avoir à lever ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sa baguette magique. Mais Albus Dumbledore l'avait convoquée à Poudlard pour boire un thé. C'était tout sauf réaliste.

— Eh bien, bredouilla-t-elle faiblement en se levant, chapeau et parchemin en main, je suppose que je vous vois en août, alors.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit le directeur avec un air rassurant, mais il s'occupait déjà d'autre chose et avait repris son éternel sourire mystérieux. Nous verrons vos appartements à ce moment. En attendant, profitez de vos vacances.

Et Minera sortit du bureau sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle venait d'obtenir le poste de professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard, à tout juste vingt ans.


	5. Chapitre V

**V. Amour d'antan**

Minerva se réveilla à l'aurore. Elle se leva lentement, le pavé glacé sous ses pieds habitués, et entama sa routine du matin. Défaire sa longue natte, se laver rapidement, sécher ses cheveux bruns puis les attacher en un chignon bien serré, s'habiller – toujours cette accoutrement sobre, collants, jupe noirs et une chemise blanche, sur lequel elle enfilait une longue robe de sorcière verte émeraude. Puis lorsqu'elle se trouva enfin prête, elle quitta ses appartements et rejoignit la Grande Salle par le chemin habituel.

Encore une fois, elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers à cause d'une marche bancale. Elle glissa, se rattrapa tant bien que mal au mur, jura à voix basse et d'un sort rapide, scella la dalle. Cela faisait deux ans que ce manège existait. Tous les matins, elle réparait la marche, et le lendemain, elle tombait à nouveau. Ou bien le château se fichait de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait s'écraser au bas des escaliers – fort heureusement, ces escaliers n'étaient empruntés que par Minerva puisque c'était ceux de ses appartements – ou bien Peeves avait compris l'histoire et priait chaque matin, après avoir à nouveau rendu la marche bancale, de la voir se casser la figure et finir sur les pavés, gémissant de douleur. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, du reste, mais Minerva commençait à en avoir assez.

Une fois attablée, elle déjeuna lentement en regardant les élèves arriver dans la salle, l'air encore terriblement ensommeillés. Ce matin, lorsque le courrier arriva, une chouette laissa tomber une lettre à côté de son assiette. Minerva sentit le regard du directeur attirer par l'enveloppe brune. Elle y jeta elle-même un regard.

— Ce n'est qu'une lettre de mes parents, professeur, glissa-t-elle avec un léger amusement. Sûrement des nouvelles de mes frères.

— Hm hm, répondit-il en se concentrant sur son assiette, mais Minerva avait bien vu l'éclair de curiosité – on ne changerait jamais Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva glissa la lettre dans sa poche et termina son déjeuner. Elle la lirait une fois au calme dans sa salle de cours. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. La matinée passa à une allure folle, et les premières et troisièmes années à qui elle fit cours ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche. Décembre se terminait et la neige s'était mise à tomber à gros flocons. L'excitation régnait dans le château, tandis que Minerva redoutait déjà les batailles de boules de neige dans les couloirs et les blagues de Peeves. Deux jours auparavant, il s'était déjà amusé à ouvrir toutes les fenêtres d'un couloir, si bien que lorsque Minerva les referma, il faisait un froid polaire et une épaisse couche de neige s'était accumulée un peu partout dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle voulut enfin lire la lettre, une fois installée devant son repas du midi, elle se rendit compte que dans l'agitation – elle venait tout juste de s'énerver contre un troisième année qui avait cru amusant de faire peur à sa voisine alors qu'elle jetait le sortilège de métamorphose, qui avait ricoché un peu partout dans la salle avant de tomber sur un tas de papier et de l'enflammer –, elle l'avait oublié sur son bureau. _Oh, peu importe_. Minerva haussa vaguement les épaules et se mit à manger, perdue dans ses pensées. Quelle idiote ou merveilleuse idée avait eu l'un de ses frères pour qu'elle reçoive une lettre de sa mère ? La curiosité la piquait un peu plus, à présent…

Mais l'après-midi ne lui laissa pas plus de chance. Les sixièmes années, des Gryffondors, ne firent que parler de la bataille de neige entre maisons qui aurait lieu ce week-end là et de préparer discrètement – du moins se croyaient-ils discrets – de mauvaises farces à faire aux Serpentards. Si bien que Minerva eu l'impression de parler dans le vide pendant deux longues heures et qu'elle se sentit exténuée lorsque le cours prit fin. Enfin, alors qu'elle pensait être au calme avec une classe de cinquième année, une dispute éclata entre un Serdaigle et un Serpentard sur les valeurs de l'asphodèle. Le conflit se termina avec le poing du Serpentard dans le visage du Serdaigle. Elle dû terminer son cours plus tôt et traîna directement l'élève incriminé dans le bureau du professeur Slughorn, tandis que l'autre rejoignait l'infirmerie. Et pour l'achever un peu plus, Slughorn fut si gentil avec l'élève fautif qu'elle dû faire elle-même la leçon au jeune garçon qui ne fit que pâlir devant la colère de son professeure.

Elle rejoignit finalement son bureau et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Minerva posa ses coudes sur le bureau et se massa doucement les tempes en priant pour que demain soit un jour plus calme.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre, à moitié cachée sous le tas de feuilles calcinées. Avec un soupir – elle ne se sentait pas franchement disposée à lire les âneries de ses frères – elle déchira l'enveloppe et sortit le papier. Elle lut la lettre en diagonale. Sa mère allait bien, ses frères n'avaient finalement rien commit de trop illégal, son père était un peu fatigué… en somme la routine. Mais au détour d'une ligne, un nom en particulier capta le regard de Minerva. Elle remonta jusqu'au début de la phrase et ralentit sa lecture : « Tu te souviens de ce charmant jeune homme, Dougal ? Le voisin des Borthwick. Vous étiez amis. Eh bien il vient de se marier à la petite Borthwick pas plus tard qu'hier. Ton père et moi sommes allez lui présenter nos respects et… »

Minerva ne termina pas la phrase. Elle froissa rageusement la lettre et la laissa tomber sur le bureau. Au fil des années, elle avait réussi à contrôler ses émotions sur beaucoup de choses – l'impatience face à l'entêtement de ses collègues, de sa famille ou même de ses élèves ; l'énervement que pouvaient lui apporter les stupidités du Ministère et même ce sentiment de solitude qui la prenait parfois. Mais Dougal était l'exception qui venait confirmer la règle.

Elle n'était jamais prête à ce que l'on mentionne son nom ; jamais prête à ce qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie ; jamais prête à affronter sa réalité. Et le savoir à présent marié à une autre était pour elle comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Pourquoi tant de rage, alors que c'était elle qui avait décidé de tirer un trait sur un futur, sans lui demander son avis ? Pourquoi tant de rage lorsqu'il n'avait pas cherché à la recontacter ? Minerva se sentait jalouse, trahie et stupide. Après tout, cela était de sa faute. C'était évident qu'un jeune homme comme Dougal chercherait à se marier de toute manière. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle-même s'était plus ou moins inconsciemment interdit d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre, comme une punition pour avoir brisé un cœur, qu'il aurait dû faire la même chose.

Mais elle ne pouvait se voiler la face. Jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse de cette situation. Elle ne lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde qu'avec grande difficulté. Et surtout, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Car ce mariage signait complètement sa perte. Quelque chose en elle, de jeune et de naïf, lui avait fait croire que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finirait par retrouver celui qu'elle avait si passionnément aimé. Comme si une sorte de destin les réunirait. Elle se sentait à présent si stupide de s'être crue supérieure à la réalité. Aucun destin ou elle ne savait trop quelle force mystique ne pouvait dicter sa vie. Le hasard, à la limite. Mais les actions, surtout. Et si elle avait réellement souhaité vivre le restant de ses jours avec Dougal, elle aurait agi en conséquence.

Dougal était, somme toute, la seule personne pour qui elle ne pouvait contrôler ses larmes. Ainsi elle se retrouva à pleurer silencieusement, courbée sur son bureau, les mains reposant sur ses genoux et le regard fixé sur la lettre froissée. Cela n'était pas franchement digne d'elle, et elle se sentait pathétique, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Parfois, alors qu'elle songeait à ce passé douloureux, elle se mettait à pleurer silencieusement. Au début, elle avait tenté d'ignorer ces crises, et puis elle s'était rendue compte que cela ne faisait que la renforcer. Les larmes se tarissaient un peu plus à chaque crise, et la douleur se faisait moins forte, moins présente. Elle oubliait. Non seulement cette annonce lui renvoyait tout son passé au visage, mais il lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Toutes ses années… Tout ce travail sur elle-même accompli, tout volait en éclat.

Une nouvelle vague de colère la submergea. Étourdie par cette ronde d'émotions et le regard voilé par les larmes, elle saisit la lettre et se mit à la déchirer. En deux. En quatre. Encore. Et encore. Des confettis se mirent à pleuvoir sur le bureau déjà humide de larmes et s'étalèrent sur le bois. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus rien à déchirer, Minerva se leva sèchement, projetant sa chaise en arrière. Elle traversa la pièce, se saisit d'un bocal qui traînait pour elle ne savait plus quelle raison sur une étagère. Rejoignant son bureau, elle laissa tomber le bocal en verre sur le bois sombre puis entreprit d'y glisser chaque confetti. Ses mouvements secs et ses mains tremblantes ne lui facilitèrent pas la tâche, si bien que cela lui sembla durer des heures.

Puis lorsque les minuscules morceaux de papier se retrouvèrent tous sur le fond du bocal, la sorcière tira sa baguette de sa poche. Elle lança un sortilège et referma sèchement le pot. Une flamme s'alluma et embrasa le papier. En l'espace d'une courte minute, il ne resta plus rien de la lettre.

Pris d'une grande lassitude mêlée à une tristesse innommable, Minerva se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se mit à sangloter, le cœur bien trop lourd. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ?

Vaguement, à travers son état si proche du désespoir, Minerva entendit quelques coups tapés à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas. D'abord parce qu'elle voulait être seule et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait pas la voix pour. Mais la porte s'ouvrit malgré tout.

— Je savais que je vous trouverais ici. Toujours à travailler tard ! Mais vous auriez au moins pu nous rejoindre pour le dîner Min…

Albus Dumbledore se stoppa et son dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Minerva leva vaguement les yeux. A l'instant où elle avait reconnu la voix de son directeur, cacher ses larmes et ses yeux rouges lui avait paru grotesque. De toute manière, il aurait su que quelque chose n'allait pas – il n'était pas Albus Dumbledore pour rien. En un courant d'air, il se retrouva assis à côté d'elle – Minerva nota vaguement qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas installé de chaise à cet endroit.

— Serait-ce cette fameuse lettre ? dit-il simplement.

Minerva hocha la tête.

— Je présume qu'elle n'existe plus, continua-t-il et Minerva eu un vague sourire gêné lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard perçant au bocal dans lequel la flamme mourrait doucement. Voulez-vous en parler ?

Minerva leva les yeux. Là, immédiatement… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Ou peut-être d'une chose : elle voulait que toute cette histoire n'est jamais eu lieu.

Aussi, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole, la sorcière se sentit terriblement chanceuse de pouvoir le considérer comme un ami :

— Que diriez-vous d'une bonne tasse de thé, avant tout ? proposa humblement comme s'il devinait clairement ce qui tourmentait Minerva – du reste, sa confusion devait se lire dans ses yeux.

En s'arrachant un sourire un peu contrit, Minerva acquiesça. Et lorsque deux tasses et une théière déjà bouillante apparurent sur le bureau, elle se sentait presque mieux.


	6. Chapitre VI

_Désolée pour ce grand retard, mais je suis actuellement en clinique et il m'est difficile de poster quoi que ce soit. Merci énormément pour vos retours, ils égayent mes journée, je peux vous l'assurer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

 **VI. Des rires dans l'hiver**

— S'il-te-plaît, tante Minerva ! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !

— Hors de question, rétorqua Minerva avec un air rusé.

— S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaîîîîîîît_ , renchérirent les enfants d'une seule voix perçante.

Minerva porta la tasse à ses lèvres et termina son thé. Amusée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elphinstone. En captant son regard pétillant mais discret, Minerva se dit que, oui, elle était décidément bien heureuse. Ils fêtaient leur troisième année de mariage la semaine prochaine. Un mariage heureux – sans enfants, mais heureux. Et puis, elle avait un poste important dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, elle aimait son métier et vivait paisiblement dans une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Peut-être pas d'un amour passionnel, certes, mais cela lui suffisait amplement pour être heureuse. Après cette histoire de cœur brisé qui l'avait torturée pendant près des quarante ans, Minerva se trouvait assez interdite à tout ce qui se voulait passionnel. Elle était heureuse ainsi, et elle ne voudrait changer de vie pour rien au monde.

Les supplications des enfants la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire. Janvier venait de débuter et Minerva s'était fait un plaisir d'inviter ses deux frères, leurs enfants et petits-enfants à boire le thé. Tous avaient pu se libérer et la famille était présente, grande et presque complète. Le père de Minerva était mort depuis quelques années et sa mère s'était sentie trop fatiguée pour se déplacer. Mais ses deux frères étaient venus.

Il y avait Malcolm, sa femme Elise et leurs enfants. Katie, la plus jeune, n'avait pas pu se libérer, mais Erin était là, et Gordon avait amené sa femme Amelia et leur jumeaux Kenneth et Elen, tout juste âgés de quatre ans. C'était d'ailleurs eux qui braillaient le plus fort. Robert était également venu, et Minerva s'était à nouveau fait la réflexion qu'en plus d'avoir hérité du prénom de leur père, il avait également hérité de son physique et de son caractère. Sa femme Carole était là, aussi, ainsi que leur jeune fils Alan, qui était rentré d'Argentine pour les vacances de Noël – où il avait été envoyé en mission par Gringotts – et Clyde et sa femme Anna, avec leur adorable fille, Fiona, âgé de trois ans. Et qui prenait exemple sur ses cousins jumeaux et tentait de crier plus fort qu'eux.

— Oh, très bien, très bien ! céda-t-elle en reposant sa tasse – de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

— Oh tu n'es pas obligé, Minerva ! s'écria Amelia en tentant vainement de calmer ses enfants.

— Bien sûr qu'elle va le faire, rétorqua Malcolm – qui, lui, avait hérité de l'humour de leur mère – avec un grand rire. Pas vrai, Min' ?

Il lui lança un long clin d'œil et elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire. Ses petits frères ne changeraient jamais. Avec un soupir à vous fendre l'âme – qui fit rire les trois enfants à gorge déployée – elle se leva et les toisa de toute sa hauteur.

— Allez donc enfiler de quoi vous tenir chaud, jeunes garnements, ordonna-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis, les trois bambins avaient leur cape sur le dos. Ils sortirent tous les quatre le jardin. Il avait neigé depuis des jours, et les enfants mourraient d'envie de se rouler dans la neige poudreuse qui recouvrait l'herbe gelée. Mais avant de faire une telle chose, ils attendaient avidement ce que leur grand-tante leur concédait à chaque fois qu'il y avait de la neige, et qu'elle avait également fait pour ses neveux et nièces pendant des années. Du reste, Kathie, Gordon et Alan allèrent se placer sur le pas de la porte, un sourire planant déjà sur leurs lèvres, tandis que le reste de la famille les observaient à travers la fenêtre, bien au chaud.

Minerva prit un instant pour admirer l'air adorable des trois enfants qui la fixaient avec impatience et admiration. Puis elle poussa un énième soupir – après tout, elle avait beau le faire pour la bonne cause, ce n'était pas _si_ agréable que ça non plus. Et elle se métamorphosa en chat.

Les yeux des enfants suivirent la transformation, complètement écarquillés et bientôt, la grande sorcière à l'air un peu sévère fut remplacée par un chat au pelage tigré. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, où chacun retînt son souffle, puis adultes et enfants explosèrent de rire.

Minerva s'était vite rendu compte qu'avoir un chat pour Animagus avait beaucoup d'avantages, mais aussi quelques inconvénients. L'un des plus ridicules était celui qui amusait le plus ses neveux et nièces. Là, au beau milieu du jardin enneigé, le pelage sombre du chat se mit à gonfler, gonfler, si bien que l'animal finit par ressembler à une grosse boule de poiles à l'air un peu blasé, tandis que toutes les personnes autour d'elle ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire. Diable, cela faisait des années que cette blague existait et les rires ne diminuaient jamais.

Minerva entreprit de rejoindre l'entrée de sa demeure mais marcher dans la neige lorsque vous ne faite que quelques dizaines de centimètres de haut, ce n'était pas simple. En levant bien haut ses pattes à chaque pas, elle avança tant bien que mal tandis que les enfants se tordaient de rire dans la neige, très bien imités par leurs aînés. Plus Minerva avançait, plus son pelage était mouillé par la neige, et plus il gonflait. Elle parvint enfin sur le porche de la maison et s'ébroua, terminant sa transformation en boule de poils blasée.

Elle dépassa ses neveux et nièce pour rentrer dans la maison tandis qu'ils se précipitaient dehors et entamaient une bataille de boule de neige avec les trois enfants. Minerva traversa le salon, adressa un regard dédaigneux à Malcolm qui riait toujours – ce qui ne l'aida pas car il s'étrangla et se mit à tousser sous le rictus de son frère – et la sorcière rejoignit la salle de bain avant de reprendre forme humaine. Comme prévu, sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à rien. L'an dernier, ses cheveux avait mis quelques jours avant de redevenir normaux – elle soupçonnait honnêtement Malcolm de lui avoir lancé elle ne savait trop quel sortilège – et les élèves l'avaient regardé bizarrement pendant tout ce temps.

Minerva défit son chignon qui avait à peine survécu à l'expérience et prit quelques minutes pour sécher ses cheveux terriblement humides et leur lancer quelques sorts pour qu'ils ressemblent à quelque chose d' _humain_. Puis elle rejoignit le salon en tentant vaguement de refaire un chignon digne de ce nom – digne d'elle, vraiment.

— Eh Min' ! s'écria Malcolm lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Tu te souviens de cette fois où Rob et moi avions lancé un sort de sècheresse dans la baignoire ?

Minerva s'assit en jurant à voix basse – ses cheveux n'étaient que mèches folles partant dans tous les sens et elle n'arrivait même pas à tous les réunir.

— Si je m'en souviens ? marmonna-t-elle sans que l'on sache vraiment si elle était agacée ou amusée. C'est moi qui ai tout nettoyé pendant que maman essayait de trouver une excuse pour éviter que la sœur de papa n'aille dans la salle de bain. Il y avait du sable partout, c'était une horreur ! En plus de cela, nous n'avons pas eu d'eau chaude pendant une semaine. Maman a dû chauffer magiquement l'eau chaque fois que papa allait se laver pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

— Noooon ?! s'écrièrent les deux frères d'une seule voix avant d'exploser de rire.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire et laissa retomber ses bras – ils lui faisaient mal, après les avoir gardé si longtemps en l'air. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui tirait doucement les cheveux en arrière et elle tourna légèrement la tête. Elphinstone s'était discrètement glissé derrière elle et en deux temps trois mouvements, lui avait coiffé les cheveux en un chignon tout à fait respectable. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, elle lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour qu'ils se comprennent.

— Et la fois où Malcolm a _accidentellement_ lancé un Rictusempra à papa ? Hein, Min', tu t'en souviens de celle-là aussi ? demanda Robert entre deux ricanements, réclamant à nouveau l'attention de sa sœur.

— Oooh Merlin, fit Malcolm avec une moue apeurée, il était _furieux_! Enfin, _après_ que maman ait levé le sort.

Les deux frères partirent dans de nouveaux éclats de rire.

— Ce n'est pas maman qui a levé le sort, renifla Minerva en se souvenant de la scène, elle était bien trop occupée à rire. C'est moi qui l'ai annulé.

Les deux sorciers eurent besoin de quelques minutes avant que leur rire ne se calme et qu'ils puissent respirer normalement à nouveau.

— Tous les deux vous étiez de petites terreurs, reprit Minerva en toisant gentiment ses frères qui prirent un air d'enfants innocents. Insupportables, incorrigibles…

— … et impossibles ! terminèrent-ils en cœur en reprenant les trois mots de leur père.

Minerva secoua la tête sans pouvoir cesser de sourire. Malgré la gêne évidente de leur père dès qu'il était question de magie, ils gardaient tous de très bons souvenirs de leur enfance. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à évoquer ce _bon vieux temps_ , et il fut rapidement décidé qu'ils resteraient tous pour dîner, ce soir-là.

Lorsque, tard dans la nuit, après que tout le monde soit partit, Minerva se coucha aux côtés d'Elphinstone, elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : oui, elle était définitivement heureuse et ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.


	7. Chapitre VII

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ce premier cycle.**

* * *

 **VII. Sans adieux**

Minerva apparut dans la cheminée de son bureau. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle vacillait déjà et tombait en avant. Ses genoux cognèrent violemment contre le sol de pierre et si un réflexe miraculeux ne lui avait pas permis de maintenir en certain équilibre, les mains écorchées mais bien plantées dans le sol, elle se serait écroulée de tout son long. Elle se redressa vivement sans s'occuper du sang qui perlait sur la paume de ses mains, soudain terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un ne l'ait aperçu. Mais elle se trouvait bien dans son bureau, et seule. Un instant, elle avait cru que le marmonnement à peine audible qui était sorti de sa gorge pour annoncer la destination ne l'envoie dans quelques lieux inconnus. Mais même dans sa détresse, elle restait la sorcière brillante qui obtient toujours réussite à ce qu'elle entreprend. Les lèvres de Minerva s'écorchèrent d'un rictus à cette pensée.

Doucement, comme si elle craignait de tomber à nouveau, elle rejoignit le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa tomber. Elle soupira longuement, laissant tout l'air quitter son corps. Mais un long et unique sanglot brisa la course de son souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de rebondir dans la pièce, étouffé par la main qu'elle avait placée sur sa bouche. Elle sentie le goût du sang sur ses lèvres et la nausée lui souleva le cœur. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, silencieuses, fil incessant.

Il y avait à peine quatre heures, elle avait été invitée à rejoindre en urgence l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste sans plus d'explications, alors qu'elle donnait un cours à des deuxièmes années. L'urgence du messager ne lui fit pas se poser beaucoup de questions et elle abandonna sa classe à un Filius Flitwick particulièrement inquiet. A peine arrivée à l'hôpital, on l'avait conduit devant une chambre dans l'aile des empoisonnements en lui expliquant que son mari avait été mordu. Elle avait senti l'inquiétude qui lui avait déjà noué l'estomac s'accroître. Elphinstone n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse et une morsure provenant d'un animal ou d'une plante particulièrement dangereux pouvait lui être rapidement fatale. Mais elle ne resta pas plus que quelques secondes dans la pièce.

On la fit entrer dans la chambre, elle entendit vaguement un guérisseur marmonner « _il a perdu connaissance, tout le monde dehors_ ». Minerva avait d'abord exigé qu'on lui dise par quoi diable son mari avait été mordu. En l'obligent à sortir, un guérisseur lui lança d'une voix blanche « _Tentacula vénéneuse_ » et laissa Minerva glacée d'effroi sur le pas de la porte. Après ça, elle avait fait les cent pas deux longues heures devant la chambre d'où provenait parfois des lueurs pâles et blanchâtres. Et puis, plus rien. Les guérisseurs sortirent finalement de la pièce, l'air grave, et on lui annonça que son mari avait succombé au venin, qu'ils étaient désolés et « _non, vous ne pouvez pas le voir maintenant, rentrez chez vous, je vous assure que c'est pour le mieux, on vous recontactera_ ». C'était totalement irréel. Et odieux.

Sa main retomba sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Tout lui semblait si lointain. Sa chute, ses larmes, le sang, la brûlure sur ses mains et sa respiration trop rapide mais si basse. Tout lui semblait si minime, si peu important face au sentiment de perte qui l'accablait.

Dans un geste lent, fatigué, elle se saisit d'un mouchoir en soie blanche et essuya ses joues. Du rouge imbiba le tissu, formant une tâche parfaitement ronde, parfaitement nette. Son cœur se serra brusquement et elle colla le mouchoir doux et frai sur ses lèvres, le gardant serré, noué entre ses doigts. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son visage se crispa et une nouvelle vague de larmes la submergea. Elle la laissa passer, le dos terriblement droit. Seules les larmes semblaient indiquer la peine immense qui l'habitait.

Doucement, derrière elle, elle entendit un coup tapé contre le bois et puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma, sans briser le silence de la pièce. Le froissement d'un tissu. Quelques pas contre la pierre. Et puis :

— Oh, Minerva.

Elle finit par lever ses yeux rouges. Albus la regardait, une expression peinée sur le visage. La sorcière s'essuya à nouveau le visage et sur le mouchoir, les gouttes d'eau salées se mirent à ronger les nombreuses tâches de sang, qui coulèrent comme d'énièmes larmes. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, un peu trop sèchement, mais la douleur dans sa nuque ne l'importait pas plus que celle sur ses mains.

— C'est fini, Albus, marmonna-t-elle, la voix rauque, vieille comme le monde mais pourtant bien audible. Ils ont tout fait pour… enfin s'était trop tard.

Minerva se redressa un peu plus, si c'était encore possible, et se racla la gorge.

— S'était trop tard depuis le début, reprit-elle d'une voix plus sûre.

Elle laissa la phrase claquer telle une affirmation, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'espoir, qu'elle avait sût dès le départ que son mari allait mourir. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avait été le matin même. Ils avaient pris leur déjeuner ensemble, s'étaient souhaités une bonne journée et s'étaient quitté pour un jour des plus banals. Ce week-end-ci, ils avaient même prévu de dîner avec Malcolm et sa femme. Et leurs prochaines vacances devaient se dérouler en France. Ils avaient des projets, encore, beaucoup de projets. Et tout partait en fumée, à présent. Elphinstone était partit. Elle ne le reverrait pas. _Jamais_. Ce mot creusait un immense trou dans le cœur de Minerva, et pendant une courte minute, elle en perdit complètement son souffle.

Albus s'assit un peu précipitamment en face d'elle et prit les mains de la sorcière dans les siennes. Mais déjà, Minerva respirait normalement et lui adressa un vague sourire navré. Elle désigna ses mains d'un coup de tête.

— Le voyage par poudre de cheminette n'est pas vraiment conseillé en état de choc, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Je me suis mal réceptionné à l'atterrissage.

Un sortilège plus tard, sang et douleur avaient totalement disparu. Cela aussi lui semblait si peu important. Ils restèrent là un long moment, le vieux sorcier tenant les mains de la sorcière dans les siennes. Elle semblait avoir pris des années en quelques heures. Les traits n'étaient pourtant pas alourdis par le chagrin, mais tirés, sévères, comme si cette énième épreuve avait fait se refermer la carapace qu'elle s'était construite au cours de sa vie. Une carapace qu'Elphinstone avait un peu estompée. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'espoir, dans ces yeux, mais de la détermination. Comme si elle s'était résolue, déjà, à continuer sa vie dans cette carapace. Mais elle flancha – c'était encore trop tôt pour toute résolution.

— Ce n'est pas juste, Albus, dit-elle entre ses larmes, la voix à peine tremblante.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Discrètement, silencieusement, comme pour ne pas briser le silence fragile qui s'était installé, Albus fit apparaître une théière et deux tasses. Minerva sourit.

— Albus, dit-elle d'une petite voix, _Albus_.

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers elle.

— Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose plus fort que le thé, cette fois, sourit-elle alors que ses joues étaient noyées de larmes.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**CYCLE 2**

* * *

 **Gordon** : plus vieux fils de Malcolm

 **Erin** : moyenne fille de Malcolm

 **Katie** : plus jeune fille de Malcolm

 **Clyde** : plus vieux fils de Robert

 **Alan** : plus jeune fils de Robert

* * *

 **VIII. Une tâche titanesque**

Tu es sûre que c'est bien nécessaire, Tante Min' ? s'enquit Katie pour la énième fois.

— Oh fou lui la paix, Kat, réagit immédiatement Gordon en modifiant l'adresse sur l'enveloppe.

— Langage, dit doucement Minerva avec un sourire en coin.

Des ricanements emplirent la pièce et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Minerva agita vaguement sa baguette et quatre plumes allèrent se charger d'encre pour écrire de plus belle sur les nombreux parchemins étalés dans la pièce.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Minerva passait son temps assise à son bureau, entouré d'encre, de plumes et de parchemins. Albus lui avait fait poliment comprendre que les Dursley empêchaient Harry Potter de lire sa lettre de Poudlard, et lui avait demandé d'insister. _Quelques lettres par jour, Minerva_ , avait-il dit. Hmm, bien, elle avait perdu le compte après cinq cent. Albus était passé quelques jours plus tard pour savoir comment se déroulait la chose. En découvrant le ballet de plumes et de hiboux, il avait jeté un regard pétillant à la sorcière mais s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

Ce jour-là, les neveux et nièces de Minerva étaient tous passé à Poudlard. Une visite de courtoisie, vraiment. Mais en découvrant l'occupation de leur tante, ils s'étaient tous immédiatement affairés à la tâche. Au départ, il y avait eu de joyeuses conversations entre la petite famille, mais elles s'étaient finalement éteintes après qu'Erin ait écrit « Clyde fais gaffe tu fous du thé partout sur ma chemise ! » sur une des enveloppes, ce qui avaient d'ailleurs déclenché un terrible fou-rire entre les jeunes sorciers.

Deux heures de l'après-midi venaient de sonner, et les hiboux défilaient dans la pièce à tour de rôle.

— Et puis comme ça, tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as écrit des lettres à _Harry Potter_ , reprit Gordon l'air de rien.

— Je sais surtout que ce pauvre enfant vit dans un _placard_ sous un _escalier_ , renifla sa sœur.

— Oui bon, ça c'est autre chose.

Minerva lança un regard discret à ses neveux. Elle ne remettait jamais en question les décisions de son collègue et ami – quoique – mais elle ne se gênait pas pour penser autrement. Selon elle, Albus avait fait une erreur en envoyant le pauvre orphelin chez son oncle et sa tante. Ces gens odieux. Katie avait raison de réagir ainsi, mais elle ne le lui dira probablement jamais.

— Au lieu de cette perte de temps, dit Katie en laissant tomber le parchemin que sa tante venait d'écrire, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un ne va pas le chercher directement ?

Minerva s'était également posé la question. A elle, mais aussi à Albus. Après tout, il arrivait que des professeurs se présentent à des familles moldues lorsque la situation se montrait… délicate. Sa réponse avait été de lui proposer un étrange bonbon au citron. Qu'elle avait refusé, cela dit. Mais elle n'avait pas insisté, à quoi bon ? Albus Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait – la plupart du temps. Même si débouler chez les Dursley et emmener l'enfant à Poudlard elle-même la démangeait depuis le jour où ils l'avaient déposé sur le pas de la porte de sa _famille_.

— Le professeur Dumbledore a préféré ne pas favoriser le garçon, répondit-elle vaguement. Veux-tu bien accrocher l'enveloppe à la patte de ce hibou Katie ?

La jeune femme s'exécuta à contre cœur.

— Il mériterait bien d'être favorisé, n'empêche, marmonna Clyde et son frère Alan d'acquiescer.

 _Hmm_ fut la seule forme d'approbation que Minerva pu leur accorder.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi, Tante Min' ? demanda poliment Erin.

— Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait.

— Non mais genre _sérieusement_ , fit Clyde, sceptique.

Elle lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes et le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient tous ce qu'elle en pensait, mais qu'elle avait bien trop de respect pour _le professeur Dumbledore_ pour aller à l'encontre de ses idées.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte du bureau et Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers le vieux sorcier.

— Ah, fit-il avec amusement, je vois que vous avez enrôlé une véritable armée, Minerva.

— Une tâche extrême requière d'extrêmes moyens, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

— _Extrême_ est un peu extrême, ne pensez-vous pas ? sourit Dumbledore.

— Je suis certaine que le terme convient parfaitement à tout ce qui se rapprocher de _cette_ famille, renifla la sorcière en laissant sa plume claquer contre le bureau en bois.

Ses nièces et neveux lui lancèrent tous un sourire appréciateur. Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla derrière ses lunettes.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Albus ? demanda-t-elle finalement en se levant de sa chaise. Vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous peut-être.

— Oh non, non merci, refusa-t-il poliment, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

— Bien sûr, répondit Minerva. Je suis certaine que vous ne dérangez personne ici dans cette pièce, professeur.

— Oui, enchaîna Katie avec un air un peu pincé, vous n'avez qu'à rester et nous expliquer à quoi tout cela rime.

Le regard que Minerva lui lança était perçant mais le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres traduisait sa pensée.

— Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, répondit doucement le vieux sorcier en croisant ses mains dans son dos, je n'ai pas planifié tout cela. Pourquoi ne pas demander à votre tante, plutôt ?

Ses yeux brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune lorsqu'il lança un regard perçant à Minerva, qui lui répondit par un petit rictus du coin des lèvres.

— Oui oui, hmm, certes, grogna Katie. Nous sommes tous bien au fait de la décision de Tante Minerva. Je parlais de…

— Je sais très bien de quoi vous parliez, Katie, la coupa gentiment le professeur Dumbledore et la jeune femme sembla s'aplatir un peu sous la lourdeur de son regard. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à présent, c'est que vous n'avez plus besoin d'aider votre tante à quoi que ce soit, notre petit inconvénient a été réglé. Je vous propose d'ailleurs de réclamer votre récompense.

Une lueur amusée frétilla une dernière fois dans son regard. Puis il se retourna doucement et se dirigea vers la porte alors que tous les jeunes gens de la pièce convergeaient vers Minerva, leur demandant – la suppliant – de tenir sa promesse.

— Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire rapide.

La petite famille sortir en courant du bureau, se bousculant dans l'étroit couloir. Seule Katie attendit sa tante dans le couloir. Albus s'était décalé pour laisser sortir les jeunes gens et Minerva en profita pour le rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ? demanda-t-elle un peu durement.

— Hagrid se chargera de porter la lettre au jeune Harry Potter, lui répondit-il très sérieusement.

Fut un temps, Minerva aurait objecté, râlé. Mais elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

— Bien. Puisque vous êtes libres, très chère, reprit le sorcier sur un ton joyeux, que diriez-vous d'une partie d'échec ?

— Désolée professeur, répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation, mais je crois que je vais rejoindre mes neveux. Je leur ai promis qu'ils pourraient faire un match de Quiddicht une fois la tâche accompli et à vrai dire, j'ai peur que la moitié d'entre eux tentent de tricher. Je vais devoir les surveiller attentivement.

— Comme au bon vieux temps, lança le professeur Dumbledore alors que Minerva quittait la pièce.

La sorcière lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et un sourire amusé – quoique mélancolique – étira ses lèvres.

— Comme au bon vieux temps, répondit-elle en échos à son mentor et ami.

Puis elle laissa la porte en bois se refermer et s'en alla rejoindre le terrain de Quiddicht. Elle ne mentait pas en disant que certain essayeraient de tricher, mais elle était surtout là pour passer du temps avec son adorable famille.

Et peut-être un peu pour le jeu.


End file.
